The End
by FindTheStrengthWithinYourself
Summary: The time is eminent. All shall die except Max and the 5 she holds closest to her. And it is all of her fault. But can she save those who still remain?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I need to work on my other MR fanfic, but this idea is stuck, This plot is mine but (obviously) the song by Matchbox 20 and Jp's book series are not. enjoy. A oneshot, maybe, if i get good response than no. ive already writen more, so if u want it, review. i just felt like adding the song to this chap cuz it fits it so well. enjoy enjoy enjoy!**

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world,  
but its feeling just like every other morning before,  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone,_

I tried to fight Itex. I tried. But I had failed, and the world was coming to an end. No one bothered to do much of anything anymore, those who wern't already dead. They all knew within months that death was eminent. Nothing could stop it.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

I was supposedly the world's savior. The invincible, strong, Maximum Ride. Yeah right. The director realised that the by-half plan wasn't working, and had gone pretty much crazy. She decided it would be easier to drop a few nuclear bombs, killing some instantly and causing everyone else to die a slow death from radiation. Except for us.

_chorus:  
But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

The 6 of us would, somehow, live on. We didn't suffer from the affects of radiation poisioning and would live on in the empty, ruined earth, alone until death. I couldn't believe it. Just the 6 of us. To live on and elongate the human population. Or atleast the 98 human 2 bird population

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

I cried a lot now, knowing I had not completed my destiny or my supposed destiny, and now the world was basically hell's mouth here on the surface of the earth, swallowing it bit by bit. I wondered how we would live with everything, absolutely everything gone.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come (right now)  
let's see how far we've come_

I had done this. It was all my fault that all these people had died and were dying

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come_

all my fault

_Its gone gone baby its all gone  
there is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you  
well its gone gone baby its all gone  
there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
now it's over for me and it's over for you_

This was**_ all my fault_**

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we've come  
Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
oh well, i guess, we're gonna pretend,  
let's see how far we've come, again  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
let's see how far we go  
let's see how far we've come  
_


	2. Chapter 2

I was walking along the nearly barren street, for only a few others were walking along. Itex was gone, for they were all dead or nearly dead. Yahoo. Note the sarcasm. I knew I

wasn't Max any more. My soul had died with the beginning of the end of the world, the world I had failed to save. All I was was an empty, ragged shell of the once great

Maximum Ride. Just a shell, with no happy thoughts, only a sliver of soul to keep me alive. Alive when all I wanted to do was die and leave this broken world and hopefully find

the rest of my soul and something better. Somewhere that guilt and pain wern't a part of my everyday life. A man with a sad smile on his face waved at me, and with that same

gloomy smile and glassed-over look in my brown eyes, I smiled back. He looked very tired, with bags and dark circles under his eyes, and his skin as pallid as the moon. He

looked as though he should be in bed, not walking outside. Then all the sudden, he fainted. His once vibrant brown hair was dull and his eyes had lost their sparkle, their sparkle

for life. Within a few seconds, he was awake again, throwing up his guts. It seemed like he had eaten the entire world with as much as he was barfing up. Then I saw it. The little

life he had left in him was slipping away. I realised that he knew that today was his last and he had wanted to see the world, the world of rubble and ruin, one last time before

death came and took that last bit of soul and his nearly empty shell became fully empty. I tried to comfort him, saying he would be alright, which both he and I knew was an in-

vain attempt. I held him against my body, this complete stranger, an older man of about 30 or so, as that last bit of his life slid away from his body. I was a mess, but it didn't

matter. This man, this complete stranger who was about 8 years my senior, was about to die in my arms. I asked him if he had any family, and he just replied with a raspy "no",

and a few seconds later, " goodbye and thank you." And with a small smile on his face, he died. In my arms. In the middle of the abandoned sidewalk. I felt myself start to cry,

and cry harder than ever before. I set his body down gently, not daring to look back. And as I turned around, I pinpointed the place of my death. For I had finally decided it

was time to give up. There is too much guilt and suffering for me to go on. If I had done what I was supposed to do, that man would be happy and alive. So now it was time to

let my soul fully let my body go.


End file.
